


Be My Star

by babyfairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/pseuds/babyfairy
Summary: “It’s called Aquillium. It's the constellation that I was born under.”





	Be My Star

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to come across the first ever Shallura prompt I've written and decided to share it here! Hope y'all enjoy!

For all of his life, Shiro has had a constellation of stars tattooed on his arm, somewhere above his elbow. It’s the reason he taught himself to read constellations, but despite having the knowledge readily available, he’s never been able to identify it.

After a year in captivity, the constellation had almost disappeared beneath the myriad of scars that run far below the prosthetic that Haggar had fit him with. For days, for weeks, Shiro couldn’t bear to look at it, knowing his tormentor had almost destroyed the one link he has to his soulmate.

Knowing they have destroyed him. 

Knowing they have ruined him before he’s even gotten a chance to meet his soulmate. 

And then his life changes forever when the Blue Lion is discovered, and for a while, there’s very little time to worry about things like that. Saving the universe takes up all of his time and consumes his thoughts - gives him a purpose again. Makes him feel like the torment he endured has been worth something.

But it begins to catch his attention again when he’s alone and the fate of the galaxy isn’t an immediate priority. 

Like right now, in the shower. 

Shiro lifts his arm to study the tattoo. It’s settled into skin, as normal as any old birth mark, black and scattered across his skin. Some of the stars are completely lost beneath the scars that lead to the stump hidden within the prosthetic. He sighs softly, tracing a finger over where two now lay hidden. He knows the details of the tattoo by heart now, but no longer seeing the full thing makes him sad. 

A water droplet travels down one of the stars, drawing Shiro’s attention. He lifts his arm again and tips his head, brows furrowing. The lay out now looks familiar, which… No, that doesn’t make sense. He frowns. It can’t make sense. It’s not one he knows, and he’s studied every constellation made in his solar system -

which has to mean it’s not from his solar system. His soulmate isn’t from Earth.

It hits him like a train. Shiro stares at the wall for a moment, breathless. His soulmate isn’t from Earth. The constellation belongs to another galaxy. His soulmate belongs to another race entirely. He turns the water off and stumbles out of the shower, does a poor job of drying himself off, fumbles back into his clothing, and hurries from his room to the main deck. 

But why does it look familiar? Where has he seen this constellation before? He runs a hand through his still wet hair in frustration, stepping into the room once the door opens. He’s starting to wonder how he’s going to even open the map of the universe when he spots Allura sitting on the steps. Her back is to him; she’s looking out the window, but turns when she hears the doors open. 

Her eyes widen in surprise. “Shiro,” She greets him softly. She doesn’t ask why he’s still up, and he doesn't as her; they’ve stopped asking each other ages ago. Instead, she beckons him over.

Shiro crosses the room to her and sits down. He watches the way she adjusts her robe, watches wisps of her snowy hair fluttering against her cheeks. She’s without her tiara, without her earrings; she's not the princess, not their leader right now. She's just Allura.

It takes too much effort, almost more than he’s capable of, to squash the fantasy that she could be his soulmate.

Shiro rubs the back of his neck and glances at Allura. “Hey,” He ventures, “Would you mind opening the map of the universe for me? I wanted to look for something.”

Her brows lift, surprise crossing her features once more, but she stands. Shiro stands with her and watches as she spreads her hands to call the map to life. The familiar soft blue light envelopes the room, filling the empty space with thousands upon thousands of constellations made up of different stars and planets.  

“What are you looking for?”

He exhales quietly. “Ah, the constellation that’s on my arm, actually,” Shiro answers.

He sounds a bit sheepish; it’s something he hasn’t brought up with anyone since a little while before he’d left the Garrison, where he’d thought a boy with freckles was his soulmate. He holds his arm out and moves his sleeve out of the way. It’s uncomfortable, exposing his scars like this, but there’s no judgment in Allura’s eyes, only curiosity as she leans close to study the tattoo, fingers hovering inches over his skin. One slender finger lingers over a star that peeks out beneath a scar; his skin tingles with the possibility of her touch.

She’s quiet for so long that Shiro grows nervous. He opens his mouth when Allura finally leans away and turns back to the map. She moves her hands to turn it, pulling and pulling and pulling until she finally reaches a part of the map Shiro’s only seen maybe three times.

“That’s an Altean constellation.”

His heart plummets to the floor. Shiro looks to Allura sharply, eyes wide. His heart returns to its place behind his ribs and begins to pound. “Are you sure?” He demands.

Allura nods, avoiding his gaze. Instead she reaches for the map and pulls it closer, zooms in on a particular set. Shiro recognizes it immediately. It’s the spitting image of the tattoo on his arm, the mark that is meant to lead him to his soulmate. 

His heart feels like it’s going to explode.

Allura’s voice is quiet as she says, “It’s called Aquillium. It's the constellation that I was born under.”

His heart hits the floor again. 

Shiro turns to face Allura. It’s almost impossible to hear over the blood pounding in his ears. She still won’t look at him and now there’s a faint flush across her nose; her cheek markings are glowing especially bright. She reaches up and lowers the sleeve of her robe to expose her right shoulder. There, etched into her skin, on the same side of her body as Shiro’s, is her own constellation tattoo. 

“I thought I had lost my soulmate when I woke up and discovered Altea had been destroyed,” She murmurs, voice unbearably soft, “But now… I'm beginning to realize that wasn't the case.”

He stares for a long moment before he really registers what he’s seeing. The tattoo stands out beautifully on her brown skin. He steps closer for a better look and when he realizes what her constellation is, a quiet laugh leaves him.

Allura finally meets his gaze to frown at him. Shiro shakes his head and says, “It’s a constellation from my solar system. It’s Pisces, which is - would be my zodiac sign, if my birthday worked that way.” 

She watches him in silence, her bright blue eyes filled with a hope so fragile that Shiro is afraid a single breath from him will shatter it. Instead of speaking, he reaches out to fix her robe, thumb touching the end of her tattoo, and slides his hand down her arm until it finds hers. Her grip on his hand is tight enough to bruise. He doesn’t dare pull away.

————-

Her hips buck against his, pulling a low, broken moan from his throat. Shiro kisses Allura, kisses her fiercely, drowns in the fierceness that she returns. Her fingers grip at his shoulders, his neck, his back, anywhere she can reach; there’s a desperation to her touch that he’s never seen in her before and it makes his head spin.

He tears at her robe, shoves at the gown underneath, frantic to get to her skin. She responds by all but shredding his shirt to get it over his head. It's intoxicating, finally touching her; having her under him, writhing, moaning, arching into him, puts every fantasy he's had to shame.

Her hand slides down his back, trailing fire down his skin, and finds his backside to push him closer. Allura grinds her hips against his and Shiro moans into her mouth, shuddering into her touch. He tears his mouth away from hers and kisses down the column of her throat, pays particular attention to a spot that makes his princess moan.

His mouth moves down to her shoulder, and he makes sure to worship the tattoo with kisses, more grateful than he could ever express for the mark on her skin.


End file.
